As demand for high performance integrated circuit devices grows, more and more components are placed in a single integrated circuit package. To reduce device size and cost, components may be stacked on top of each other or placed closer to each other on printed circuit boards to improve device functionality and performance. For example, multiple dies may be stacked on top of each other in a single integrated circuit package.
During manufacturing, underfill and molding compounds may be added to the package to increase the package's structural stability. However, different package materials have different mechanical properties, such as different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE). When an underfill material is dispensed between the components in the package, the underfill capillary flow may increase mechanical stress in the package, which may lead to a delamination problem between integrated circuit components with different CTE values.